


A Happy Heartbreak

by spadekindacool



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, I WROTE THIS FOR A SCHOOL PROJECT, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, i hope this isnt crappy, oikawa did love sugawara but not anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadekindacool/pseuds/spadekindacool
Summary: “You have proved to me why people share power and why power is not so important. Over these few months I have slowly fallen in love with you and I don’t even know when it happened. All I know is that I love you and I will share any and all the power I may ever have with you. Please forgive me for not saying any of this sooner.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 2





	A Happy Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> DJNHVIOADV lol so i wrote this for my creative writing class (yes this is exactly what I wrote.) And I was like "Well I want to write a Haikyuu fic for ao3" and remembered I have this and yeah here it is. For the first time, my writing was not based off of music!! I hope you all enjoyed this. Also warning!!: there are mentioned of throwing up and blood!!

Two powerful kingdoms. Neither families like each other and it has been that way for many generations until now. Both of the kingdoms have been fighting for dominance, doing everything they can to be the most powerful kingdom and eventually the ruler. There is one problem that both kingdoms are trying to fix, the Hanahaki virus. It is said once this virus is cured the ruler will be announced. 

_ ~PRESENT DAY~ _

The two well dressed men danced together, eyes piercing the other. Lively music rang through the air almost mocking them. All eyes were on them, words being shared between the other pairs saying how shockingly well they looked together. The pair waltzed around the ballroom like it was no one else's business although they really wanted to cut each other's throats with every step they made. In all time, Oikawa was in love with Koshi Sugawara, not that Sugawara knew. Iwazumi on the other hand did not believe in the thought of love, he thought of it as having to share power with someone else. He didn’t like that thought at all...more so he hated that thought. 

Oikawa felt happy with his life now; always having what he wanted, one of the most powerful families in the country, and best friends with the love of his life. What could be worse? Maybe being in an arranged marriage with his rival. Not only a rival to him but a rival to his family. “Why would they do this?” he thought to himself. Iwa was unshockingly thinking the same thing. “What is the point?!” they both thought. Now here they were, dancing away the night. If you looked to quickly you would think they were in love, though it was the complete opposite. Two people, the exact same but the only thing they shared with each other was their hatred. What could POSSIBLY go wrong? A lot of things..

As the music became calmer, slowly fading away from the ears of Oikawa. He doesn’t really remember when or how he got lost in the man’s  dark brown eyes, holding all the mystery that surrounded him. None of this really made sense to Oikawa but he played along as if it did. 

“If you take a picture the moment will last longer, yknow?” 

“Why would I want a picture of you, highness?” one scoffed and the other looked away. 

“Why did you agree to do this, hm? Do you have some sort of secret plan ahead?” 

“This is entirely for our family, not for love. I have no time for love, per say, and it will make both of our families richer. Don’t you love money, Tooru?” 

“You would not be wrong about me loving money, but, if you have no time for love why even agree? What if you fall in love with me like everyone else? That wouldn’t be very nice now would it.” A sly, cocky grin came from the  brown haired boy, along with a little sparkle in his eyes. If Iwazumi was not mistaken, he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat...maybe his time was coming sooner than he thought. 

~Oikawa’s point of view~

The night finally came to an end and everyone was slowly leaving the grand mansion saying their thank yous and goodbyes. 

“This was a great event miss! You’ve really outdone yourself with it.” 

“Thank you. I am so glad you enjoyed it!” 

I usually don’t like the people who come to the events my mother hosts unless they are family. Why? Because, they only come in hopes to get on my mothers good side just to get money. That’s what most of them want, anyways. This is why I only associate myself with people like myself, money goes with money, that way no one is trying to steal money from me. Money is something far too valuable to lose. 

_ *A/N: when is Oikawa going to realize there is something more important than money?* _

__

_ ~Hajime’s point of view~ _

I closely watched how Oikawa observed everyone. It was like he was trying to figure out how much money each person had just by what they were wearing or how they spoke. Though it was a tad strange to me, I admired it. Wait, I don’t think “admire” would be the exact word to use……….envy maybe? I’m not sure. The longer I looked at him, the more I felt drawn to him. It must have been his beauty or the way the slight moonlight peeking through the window hit his face. I guess he wasn’t wrong about people falling in love with him easily. 

_ ~3rd person point of view~ _

As the two families made their way to each other, more tension came between the two boys. No one seemed to notice, and if anyone did, they didn’t say anything. When Hajime was finally in front of Tooru, he seemed to notice more about him. The way he stood and the way his lips moved when he spoke. A light tint crept onto his cheeks along with a little smile.

“What are you smiling at, huh?” 

“Why would it matter to you? You do hate me, correct?”

“I wouldn’t exactly say ‘HATE’ but…..”

“Then what would you call it?”

“That doesn’t matter. Moving on!”

_ ~Oikawa’s mind~  _

What could this guy possibly be thinking about and why do I even care?!? God, please tell me I don’t like him. I love Suga so there is NO possible way I like ~him~ 

_ ~Hajime’s mind~  _

What is he thinking about? He looks like someone just asked him to choose his family between money..what if he’s thinking about me? No, he doesn’t like me. He likes the...grey headed boy, correct? I think so. 

_ ~3 rd _ _person point of view~_

Both of the boys thought about each other even though they didn’t want to and wished they hadn’t. This is going to last very long if they keep up this act. But, maybe this will all work out for the best? Maybe. 

It has been 5 months since that event. 5 lovely months since the pair met. They grew closer between those long days, telling each other their secrets and the things they like or hate. It was hard for them to actually open up to each other for the fear of closing themselves off again lingered in their minds. They now sit in a field of white roses gazing at the clouds (and stealing the occasional glances at each other).

“Hey, Iwa-chan, that cloud kind of looks like a baby!” Oikawa said giggling quietly.

“I don’t see it..”

“Then what DO you see?”

“I see a pretty man next to me” Iwa mumbled, turning his head slightly.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I was questioning just how dumb you are. That’s all. Don’t you like someone..? Koshi Sugawara was it?”

“Oh. Yeah, that was a long time ago :). What about you? There HAS to be some reason you don’t like love.” taking a glance at Iwa, Oikawa slowly props himself on his elbows.

“Mmm…I guess you can say something happened but there wouldn’t be a point in talking about it. That is personal business that I do not have to share.”

“Iwa-chan~, why can’t you just be open with me? I’ve told you just about everything there is to know about me, yet you don't trust me? Is it that hard to trust someone who trusts you?” a scoff leaves the boys lips as he gets up to walk away. “I don’t know why I tried to even break your wall and get to know you, it was obviously useless.

“Oikawa-san, please don’t go. I’m sorry alright? Just please, please don’t leave me alone.”

That was enough said for Oikawa to stop in his tracks and turn around, that was until his phone rang. *Suga-san* 

_ ~Hajime’s point of view~ _

“Oi, Iwa-chan, I have to take this. I’m sorry” 

In that moment I felt a pain in my heart, but not just my heart. It suddenly became a tad hard for me to breathe, my lungs started hurting and a fit of coughs started. 

*Soon after he started throwing up…...white roses and blood.*

“What is causing this? Why is this happening to me?” 

And then I realized, throughout these months I fell for Tooru. Not just “fell” but fell in love, and I fell hard. I didn’t realize until Tooru rushed to pick up the phone, leaving me behind.

“What am I supposed to do now?” 

_ ~Tooru’s point of view~ _

“I am sorry for such bad timing, Oikawa-chan. I just really needed to let you know.”

“It’s okay Suga-san. I wish you and Daichi-kun a great relationship! I have to get going now. Have a great day.”

I hung up -a little too fast- so that I wouldn’t have to listen to Suga anymore. It didn’t hurt hearing this news, in fact I was happy for some reason. I was getting ready to walk getting ready to leave the field when I realized-

“HOLY CRAP IWA-CHAN”

_ ~3rd person point of view~ _

Oikawa ran back to Iwazumi, out of breath. That’s when they made eye contact and it’s like time slowed down. 

“A-are you okay?! Why are you bleeding….and why are there petals everywhere?”

“Can’t you see? _It’s you_.”

“What do you mean ‘It’s you’ huh?” 

“You have proved to me why people share power and why power is not so important. Over these few months I have slowly fallen in love with you and I don’t even know when it happened. All I know is that I love you and I will share any and all the power I may ever have with you. Please forgive me for not saying any of this sooner.”


End file.
